Pau que Nasce Torto
by ikaira
Summary: "Pau que nasce torto nem sempre morre torto, mas Neji era uma barra de ferro" NEJIxTENTEN


**Pau que Nasce Torto**

Batia os pés no chão. Neji tinha aquele dom esquisito de fazê-la enraivar-se apenas por existir. E não que ela fosse uma histérica louca que saia odiando o mundo por aí a todo o momento, todo o seu problema estava concentrado em uma só pessoa: Hyuuga Neji.

Era seu terceiro encontro em uma semana, e contando que a semana tinha sete dias e que estamos falando de encontros, encontros com _caras_, o número três não era pequeno. Era seu terceiro encontro totalmente arruinado por Neji –e isso porque ela só estava contando a semana–.

Acontecia sempre da mesma forma.

Tudo sempre corria bem, do jeito que ela fantasiara milhões e milhões de vezes para o grande dia. As flores, o elogio, o sorriso perfeito, o modo de pegar na mão e até mesmo o de piscar os olhos. Estava tudo perfeitamente como deveria está até que... ele chegava.

Visto de longe, parecia só mais um rapaz gentil indo cumprimentar a amiga. A postura ereta, os passos casuais, olhos gentis e até tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Por Kami-sama, um sorriso! Aquela visão sempre a fazia tremer, de medo mais do que qualquer outra coisa que possa ser imaginada.

Ela cogitava correr imediatamente agarrando firme a mão do encontro da vez o arrancando daquele lugar antes que fosse tarde demais, mas já era tarde demais. Era tarde demais desde o momento em que abrira sua maldita boca revelando que teria um encontro.

Talvez, e só talvez, daria certo se ela tivesse mantido a boca fechada, mas por outro lado Konoha era uma Vila pequena com grandes bocas. De um modo ou outro, uma hora ou outra, sempre chegava aos ouvidos de Neji.

Ele fazia aquela cara de surpresa, sorria pra ela –_e só pra ela_– de uma forma sacana antes de simplesmente agarrá-la pelos ombros colando a boca na dela sem o mínimo de vergonha. E toda essa novela era feita na frente do... encontro.

Sem entender direito, o pobre rapaz-vítima retirava-se pedindo desculpas, um montante delas, antes de sumir de vista. As pessoas do local já nem se surpreendiam mais, pois aquilo virara um hábito, um estranho hábito, do gênio do clã Hyuuga.

-Você tem que parar com isso! –ela dizia raivosa no mesmo instante que conseguia descolar a boca da dele.

Ela queria que ele revidasse, disse alguma coisa, desse algum motivo, mas Neji sempre lhe dava as costas rindo e a deixando espumando de raiva e... tremendo de desejo.

Maldito Hyuuga!

Naquele dia ela estava decida a acabar com aquilo –o que quer que fosse aquilo– de uma vez por todas. Iria firmemente ter uma conversa séria com aquele Hyuuga intrometido. Iria pedir, pedir não, iria exigir que ele deixasse que ela tivesse encontros em paz.

Ela faria isso, ela realmente faria isso.

Aquele rosto angelical descansando sobre a sombra de uma árvore não parecia abrigar a alma de um demônio. Neji podia enganar a todos com aquela pose de bom moço, mas não a ela, nunca a ela. Tenten sabia perfeitamente do que aquele Hyuuga infeliz era capaz.

Com uma mira certeira, lançou uma kunai que saiu fazendo zumbido pelo ar até fincar no tronco da árvore, centímetros acima da cabeça de Neji –que por sinal sequer se mexeu–.

Sem muito alarde, abriu os olhos lentamente encarando-a _bufante_ a sua frente. Tenten teve vontade de pular em seu pescoço apertando-o bem forte. Forte o suficiente para ver olhos tão poderosos estufando para fora.

-Devo perguntar o que há de errado? –disse ele sem se mover.

Tenten sentiu o sangue ferver com a pergunta hipócrita.

-Vou ter um encontro hoje, Neji, e preciso ouvir da sua boca que você não fará nada a respeito. –disse decidida apontando um dedo acusatório na direção dele.

-Tudo bem. –disse simplesmente.

-Não me venha com desculpas, Neji. Pare de ser um idiota e... O que você disse? –confundiu-se.

-Eu disse que tudo bem. Se você quer ter esse encontro, você terá.

-Mas... eu pensei que... Você ia... Porque agora?

-Porque você me pediu. Só quero te ver feliz. –e sem mais, levantou-se dando um beijo na testa dela e indo embora.

Então era aquilo? Depois de tudo que passou ela só precisava... pedir? Oh kami-sama!

Estranhamente, saber que daquela vez o encontro daria certo a estava deixando mais nervosa do que quando tinha certeza que Neji apareceria pra estragar tudo.

Tito, Nito, Kiko –havia esquecido o nome de seu acompanhante–, falava empolgado lhe tecendo elogios e mais algumas coisas que ela não conseguia entender, já estavam ali a quase meia hora e nada de Neji aparecer. Talvez ele realmente não fosse, afinal, ele disse que não iria. Parecia que Neji realmente cumprira a palavra.

Uma hora. É, Neji realmente não iria aparecer, e Tenten se pegou lamentando o fato. No fim das contas, pau que nasce torto nem sempre morre torto. Neji havia simplesmente endireitado aquela cabeça maluca e parado de agir feito um doido.

E Tenten, novamente, se pegou lamentando o fato.

Ela não podia negar, fora agradável. Tito, Nito, Kiko –ainda não estava certa qual era o nome dele–, era uma boa companhia. A fez rir se divertindo como ha muito não se divertia.

Apesar de insistir que ele não precisa levá-la até em casa, agora, ambos encontravam-se em frente à porta da casa dela se despedindo. E depois de um tímido beijo no rosto e mais algumas palavras, o viu aproximar-se o bastante para sentir os lábios dele roçarem de leve os seus.

E quando pensou que seria realmente beijada, fechou os olhos prendendo a respiração para logo depois sentir-se sendo puxada para longe de Tito, Nito, Kiko.

No instante seguinte sentiu sua boca ser pressionada fortemente enquanto sua cintura era apertada fazendo seu corpo colar a outro. Aquele beijo não era nada delicado, e tinha gosto de... Neji.

-Pensei que não viesse mais. –disse ofegante assim que teve a boca liberta da dele.

-Tsc... Até parece.

Pau que nasce torto nem sempre morre torto, mas Neji era uma barra de ferro.

**.Ikaira.**

Feliz Aniversário pra mim \o/

Sim, sim... 19/04 é o dia da tia Ika!

Eu, simplesmente, NECESSITAVA de postar algo nesse dia. Faz muito tempo que não apareço, mas fiz questão de me esforçar ao máximo, espremer meu cérebro numa tigela até sair alguma coisa. Talvez não tenha lá uma qualidade muito boa, mas esse dia não podia ficar em branco, neh ;)

Espero que, ao menos, tenham se divertido lendo!

E, sim, quero todo mundo me dando os Happy's Birthday's. Como? REVIEWS CAMBADA \o/


End file.
